The invention relates to an exploratory device for examining the oral cavity of a person. Devices of this kind are known in the art and described for example in DE 44 38 603 A1.
Prior art exploratory devices general comprise an elongate housing having a connecting area for connecting a releasable movable exploratory tip. The housing includes a mechanical or electronic element for detecting and converting movements of the exploratory tip into usable signals. These prior art devices are generally constructed such that the electronics located inside the housing RE temperature-resistant, so that the entire exploratory device can be sterilized at temperatures of for example 134.degree. C. to 156.degree. C.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved exploratory device that is relatively easy to handle, relatively sturdy and relatively safe to operate.